Wish You Were
by s0mewhereinneverland
Summary: Bella is the misunderstood girl with not many friends. Edward is the popular Jock dating Rosalie Hale. When Edward is forced to go to Bella for tutoring they begin to see through each other and begin a tumultous time of surprise and Love.ON HIATUS
1. Pilot Chapter

**Hey guys so this is the first official Chapter of Wish you Were. Enjoy****JJ**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but maybe someday…. Nah never gonna happen L**

**Bella P.O.V**

The words of Hands down by Dashboard Confessional blared through the speakers from my car radio as I flew round the corner. I was on my way to Esme's Café to meet up with my best friend Emmett. His mom owned the café and I worked there. I turned round to look in my backseat for the Mixed C.D I made last night. I turned round just as someone was stepping out onto the road. I slammed my foot on the brake and closed my eyes. I stopped just in time. The person turned round and I immediately wished I hadn't stopped. It was Edward Cullen the star of our basketball team and Forks high school Ladies man. He was an ass. He had a hoodie on with his Spartans outfit on underneath, he had a basketball and headphones in. that explained why he hadn't heard the car! I motioned for him to get out of my way he smirked at me and jogged on. I drove on and got to Esme's Café before Emmett and went through the back to read a magazine. I practically lived with Em and Esme. I heard Emmett walk in and went through.

"Well the magazine pages are sticky again the little perv, Oh hey Em you been reading this?" I asked him.

"I don't know Bell's is that the why do I hang out with these people issue coz I think you're on the cover of that" He replied

"No actually it's the my best friends an ass issue and there you are" I said sweetly. He threw his hands up in surrender and we sat down to have dinner with his mom.

The next morning I got up and got dressed for school, when I was ready I headed off for school when I got there the bell was ringing so I headed off to History then I had a Study Class so I was in there when Coach called Emmett out to speak to him. I wondered what that was about because Edward looked pissed. At lunch I saw Emmett and Edward arguing and then Emmett storming off. I was about to follow after him when the bell rang. I had English then Biology. In Biology we were in the projector room to watch a film I basically just sketched. I was working afterwards at Esme's Café and then went home to my usually empty house.

_____________________________________________________________

Edward P.O.V

"Let's go Spartans" I heard the crowd and Cheerleaders chant. I ran to the net and scored my sixteenth point of the night. The rest of the game went great and we won. I told Rosalie that I would see her later. She was my girlfriend. I had a sweatshirt and my Spartans outfit on with a basketball. I had my iPod in with Drift by Forty Foot Echo on. I was jogging along and was on the road when I heard a squeal of breaks. SHIT! I turned around and saw a car stop just in time. I recognized the girl it was Isabella Swan, a broody chick Rosalie knew. More importantly Emmett was her best friend. Emmett Cullen is many things. A social outcast, a small time basketball player and my half brother. But as far as I'm concerned he doesn't exist. We didn't even grow up together. My dad Carlisle Cullen he's an ass. He got Emmett's mom pregnant in high school and then left for college. That's where he met my mom and then she got pregnant with me, they got married and we moved here to Forks. Emmett and I are 3 months apart. Bella made a motion for me to get out of the way so I smirked and jogged on. I passed the river court and saw Emmett just heading home. My mom was on a business trip and so it was just me and my dad. I got in to find him watching re-runs of my game that night.

"Edward, Look at this." He told me. I walked round and faced the T.V. "What did you do here?" he asked me and pushed play.

"Well I was blocked, so I passed to Mike to score for us." I told him.

"Wrong. You gave up a shot" He explained I couldn't believe it I'd scored 28 points that night and we'd only had 33! "Go to bed you look tired. We'll go for a run together in the morning" He said to me

"No wonder mom extends those business trips" I muttered but I knew he heard me. I headed upstairs and fell asleep.

_____________________________________________________________

The next morning after the jog I headed to school. When I got there Mike, Jacob, Eric, Rosalie, Lauren, Angela and Alice were already there. It was actually sunny today so at least something was going right. I had P.E first period and then a Study Class. It was that class that the day got even more worse. The Coach walked in.

"Cullen" He called. I looked up.

"What's up coach?" I asked back

"Not you, you" He said pointing at Emmett. Emmett looked around then stood up and walked out the door.

"You read a book or something" Coach told me before walking out the room.

What the hell did he want with Emmett. The guy was a zombie. No-one liked him except his little loser buddies. Jasper, Junk, Steve and Jack. Oh yeah and Bella. She was in this class too didn't look like she was studying though looked like she was drawing. Freak. At lunch I caught up to Emmett.

"Hey what did Coach want with you earlier?" I asked him.

"Don't see how it's any of your business" he replied.

"Well for your sake I hope your not on the team, No-one would want you on anyway" I told him.

"Well coach does and I'm already on the team" He said and stormed off. Dammit. I headed off to English and this was where the day just officialy became one of the worst in my life. We got our tests back and I had failed at the end I had to speak to the teacher and he told me I needed a tutor. This was screwed up I took the stupid blue slip home and kept it for the next day. It was when I was going to have to get the tutor. I didn't look at the name just shoved in my pocket.

**A/N Let me know what you think and please review. Also songs in this Chapter I'll put a link on my profile soon.**


	2. A step in the Tutoring direction

**A/N So heres Chapter two for everyone enjoy xx**

**Disclaimer**

_**Me~ Can I have Twilight**_

_**Stephanie Meyer~ No**_

_**Me~ Well I'll take Edward?**_

_**Stephanie Meyer~ No Way! You cant take Edward**_

_**Me~ Well then can I have Emmett?**_

_**Stephanie Meyer~ No**_

_**Me~ Fine be like that. Be greedy. I do not own Twilight and/or Edward and Emmett.**_

_**Song for this chapter: Echo by Vertical Horizon.**_

_**______________________________________________________________________**_

I was sitting with Emmett the next day on the roof of Karen's Café. We had sort of a little clubhouse up there with Twinkly lights and a design on the wall by me plus we had signed our names on the floor of the roof in spray paint when we were younger. He was telling me all about the team hazing him especially Edward. If I could find anyway to stop it for him I would do it.

"wow good thing you've got guts then huh!" I said to him trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah and speaking of guts, why were these in the trash?" He said to me placing my portfolio of sketches on the wall. Shit.

"Where did you find these?" I asked him. How did he know. I was about to walk in and turned round and bined them then walked away.

"I saw you" Em said "Yesterday. You were about to go inside and you chickened out." He told me. "why?" He asked me. I couldn't lie to him.

"I want to draw something that means something. You know something that a person can look at and really see something." I explained. It was true My mom had been an artist before IT happened. My dad Charlie he was Chief police but has to go away on business a lot. I was alone in the world. I mean I had my Grandma and I had Esme and Emmett and James but my family was almost always gone. People Always Leave. My most valuable lesson learned in life. He looked at me long and hard after that.

"Come on we're gonna be late for class" He said finally. We were heading back after Lunch and we got back in time. I headed to English while he headed to Social Studies. After Biology I went to the Tutor Centre. Then he walked in. Edward Cullen.

"Um Hi…are you Bella Swan?" He asked me.

"Yeah. What do you want?" I asked him. I wasn't being polite. He was an asshole. The way he was treating Emmett not to mention how he treated Rosalie.

"Um." My tone made him nervous. I could tell. Good. "You're my new Tutor." He said to me. Was this guy high? How could I be tutoring him. He had to be mistaken. I took the piece of paper from his hand and read it through. Damn he was right. "So will you tutor me?" He asked. I laughed out loud when I heard no reaction I slammed the file cabinet closed.

"Oh my god he's serious." I said. "Well if you're really serious about this tutor thing then I'd be happy to find you someone else. But I can't help you myself its just not possible." I told him.

"Right I sort of figured you'd be full but the teacher wanted me to check." He said.

"Oh no I have tons of spare time. I just can't stand you." I explained and exited the room. I couldn't believe he came to me for tutoring after everything he's done to Emmett. Emmett. My best friend in the whole world, whom I'd do anything to stop the hazing for. Oh now my head was spinning I parked outside Esme's Café and went in. I was putting my apron on when Esme walked through.

"Hey Bella." She said "How are you?" She asked me.

"Im fine. You know just School and stuff." I replied smiling.

"Ok well Table five needs a clean-up. Show me why I'm paying you" She said laughing. I headed to table five and got to work. I was working at the counter a while later when the phone rang.

(_Italics- Bella _**Bold- Edward)**

"_Hello Esme's Café"_

"**Um Hi Im calling for Bella Swan."**

"_This is she"_

"**Oh well This is Edward Cullen. Im really hoping that you'll reconsider this tutoring thing."**

"_Sorry this isn't she" _I said and hung up the phone

"Who was that?" Esme asked. I jumped at her voice. I hadn't heard her coming up.

"Oh No-one wrong number" I lied.

"But you said this is she. What did you forget your own name or something?" Esme asked me.

"It's just…There's this guy and he came to me for tutoring and he's not a nice guy." I told her. But she had **the** look. "What" I asked

"I didn't say anything Bella" Esme said to me.

"No but you've got that look my Grandma gets when she wants to throw her two cents in." I told her.

"Well Bella if this boy came to you for tutoring it probably means he wants to change." She said and placed Two Cents on the counter. I placed it in my tip jar and she walked away.

Later that night when Emmett and I were talking his Uncle James walked in. James was Carlisle's brother and when Carlisle left Esme he stepped in and helped raise Emmett. While they were talking I sat and thought and after I left I headed to where my thoughts took me. Edward's house. I knocked on the door and he answered.

"Look I'll tutor you ok but on two conditions. 1. Emmett does not find out and 2. You leave him alone. The hazing stop and you work as a team with him." I explained. "Take it or Leave it." I finished

"I'll take it" He said immediately.

"Ok so tomorrow morning at the docks. 7 AM."I said to him. I turned to leave but stopped when he began talking.

"What about the tutor centre?" He asked.

"No way it's too risky, Em might see us." I explained. He nodded his head and I left to go home. Tomorrow was going to be strange.

He got to the docks 15 minutes late. He walked over with two cups of coffee and a packet of corn chips with a toy surprise inside.

"Breakfast of Champions." He said.

"You're late." I stated without looking up. He sat down and opened the Corn Chips.

"Please be a Cheat-Cheat." He chanted he pulled it open and A Bracelet fell out of the packet. One of the small Multi-Colour beaded ones. He looked at it and then started to pull my arm towards it.

"It's for you" He said.

"Edward no." I said trying to pull my hand away but he held on and placed the bracelet round my wrist. He smiled

"Don't say I never gave you anything." He told me. I blinked Dazzled.

"Ok." I said holding up his English book. "This is your new best friend." I told him. He looked at me and we got to work.

*Later that Night*

"Ok Esme we're leaving." I told her. James and I were going to the game but she wasn't coming.

"Ok Bye Hunni." She shouted back. My tutoring had gone better than expected. Edward was already on Chapter four and was working hard. James and I sat on the Bleachers and cheered Emmett on. We won the game and everyone was jumping and screaming. I saw Edward talking to Emmett and headed down. I got there just as Edward left. Em turned to me. "We're going to a party." He stated. I didn't argue, Just followed him gob smacked.

I wasn't wearing anything special. Just Skinny Jeans, Boots and a black vest top. Not to mention a dorky hat. I didn't care these people were assholes anyway. We pulled up outside Edwards beach house and Edward was just coming out when we stepped out the car. Edward had his arm round Rosalie. I noticed Emmett stiffen at that.

"I didn't think you'd come." He stated to Emmett.

"I almost didn't." Em said back. They all walked in and Edward and I were last.

"Hey I'm Edward." He said to me. He was keeping up appearances. As far as they all know we'd never met.

"Uh yeah I know Im Bella." I said back. He grinned at me and I smiled back. We walked on this was going to be a long night.

**a/n so what do you think. Love it hate it. Tell me in you reviews. :D**


	3. You're crashing but You're no wave

_Wish You Were Chapter 3 ~ You're Crashing but you're no wave._

_Hello ladies, gentlemen, boys, girls and LaraandKurtisfan97/My good friend Nikita who reads my story and says I drool over my crush whilst I stare at him. (Nikita when you're reading this I dont stare I look at him if he's near me. There's a difference!) Anyway this is my new chapter of Wish you were so if you came to read about Aliens doing funky dancing you've came to the wrong place. If however you're interested in Teen parties, Underage Drinking and Brotherly hate Read On. xx_

_Disclaimer~ The Twilight Books all say the same thing on the cover. Written By Stephanie Meyer._

Epov (Just before the game)

I was getting ready for the game with my dad pep talking me. And I mean Pep talking as in saying "Edward this guy is not a friend he's not even a team-mate you treat him as an opponent.". God paranoid much dad? I headed to the game and I was getting changed in the locker room. I thought back to the tutoring session earlier. Bella was a good teacher I felt like I finally understood what my teacher had been talking about in class. Who knew? I hadn't been near Emmett since two nights ago and Im not even sure that Bella knew about that or she wouldn't have even thought about tutoring me.

_Flashback_

"_Edward man Hurry up!" Mike yelled at me. _

"_I'm almost done!" I shouted back._ _I sprayed the last few letters on the backboard and then pulled the hoop off. I stood back to check everything. We were on the river court and the place looked like there had been a war. There was Trash all over the place and the once clean Backboard had 'You Suck' written in Orange spray paint. The hoop was lying squiggly on the backboard. We got back in the car and headed home. The next afternoon I was driving past and saw Emmett cleaning up everything and realised we were gonna have to do a lot more than that to get him to quit. _

_Flashback end_

Before that the team and I had grabbed him and dumped him way off in a field, Trashed his clothes and wrecked his Cell Phone. Nothing was making this guy go away thus began my plan involving Bella. I figured out she was one of the thing that could get him to quit the minute something happened. All I needed was him to find out she was tutoring me. But then I made a deal that I wouldn't tell anyone. Of course I told Rosalie. Speaking of she was being a bitch I mean she actually acted like she likes Emmett even though he's a total loser. When I got to the gym Emmett was already there I was still planning on some other things if my Bella plan didn't work out. We won the game that night so that meant party at my parents beach house. I walked over to Emmett.

"Look the team's having a party at my parents beach house tonight. You game?"

"You mean you're actually inviting me?" He asked disbelievingly.

Was this guy dumb? "I said the team didn't I?" then I walked away.

I got to my parents house just as Mike was pulling up. Awesome he scored some booze. How I'll never know. Mike is the biggest idiot I've ever met but he was one of my best mates. Everyone started arriving about 20 minutes later but I was keeping an eye out for Emmett. When I saw him pulling up I walked over and grabbed Rosalie and headed over to Emmett, he had brought Bella just like I thought he would.

"I didn't think you'd come" I told him. It was the truth.

"I almost didn't" He informed me. Everyone walked inside and Bella and I were last. Keeping up appearances I introduced myself.

"Hey I'm Edward." I said. She looked at me for the first time that night.

"Uh yeah I know. I'm Bella." She spoke back to me.

"I know." I muttered way too low for her to hear. Then walked in to join my party.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It all happened during a game of I Never. Emmett decided to join us after Alice asked him too. Rosalie, Kate, Brandon and I were all playing as well.

"Ok my turn!!!" Kate exclaimed. "Um, I've never deliberately not worn my shorts underneath my cheerleader skirt and sat in front of Professor Dixon" She said. Everyone giggled and Alice sipped a drink of her beer. When Alice couldn't think of anything I went next.

"Umm Lets see, I've never had a dad that wished I was another stain on the bed sheet." I said deliberately looking at Emmett. He took a deep breathe then sighed, walked over, placed his cup in front of me and whispered,

"Then You're welcome to mine." and walked off. I laughed then caught sight of Rose's face. Damn she looked pissed. So did Alice only Brandon was laughing with me. Even Kate wasn't laughing. In the corner of my mind a small part of me was wondering where Bella was.

Bella pov

When we entered the living room we all split up. I was walking around with Emmett and whistled under my breathe.

"Whoa bet their plumbing works" I laughed to Emmett.

He smirked at me sarcastically. "Sorry" I told him. There was a pipe broken in he and Esme's house and he was waiting for it to get fixed. From what Esme told me Emmett was in the shower when it broke and she'd had to rinse his hair with a bottle of water.

"Well look you go play nice, I'm gonna go to one of the Eighteen bathrooms in this place." I told him and headed off whilst he walked off to the kitchen. When I was finishing up washing my hands someone turned the door handle to get in. "It's taken." I shouted and they stopped . When I walked out I saw it was Rosalie. I smiled and made to walk on.

"Hey um you're Bella right?" She asked. I turned shocked.

"Yeah" I told her.

"You're tutoring Edward right?" She questioned. Shit.

"Uh did he tell you that?" I asked her worrying how many people knew.

"Oh he tells me everything but don't worry my lips are sealed. But you know, you say a lot when you keep your mouth shut." She told me and entered the bathroom. What the fuck! I walked past the trophy room and caught sight of Emmett, I walked inside and caught him looking at a photo of Carlisle and Edward.

"Hey, what happened that drove you to this place!" I said in disgust. He looked at me and he looked totally pissed off.

"He did" he stated pointing at a picture of Edward. "By doing what he always does." he continued. God not this again, that guy promised me.

"Look Em, have you ever actually talked to him?" I questioned. He looked at me incuriously.

"Yeah we've traded emails too!" He replied, voice thick with sarcasm.

"No I mean you're so sensitive with each other maybe if you actually talked you'd realise you're not enemies." I finished with Emmett glaring at me.

"You know what Bella, I thought you were smart." He said venomously. That pissed me off.

"You Don't have to be like that I mean I'm just trying to help, but you know what forget it I'm going." I said and stormed off.

"Bella, Bella" I heard him call after me. I walked right into Edward. Perfect just who I needed to speak to.

"What did you say to Emmett that pissed him off!" I asked whilst glaring at him. He looked at me and sniggered.

"Is that what's wrong with him. God I made a dumb joke and he went all girly on me." He said whilst insanely still laughing.

"Well next time don't make such a dumb one. I thought you were going to try and be friendly towards him." I questioned.

"Well you're his friend how do I do that?" He asked me. _Uh drop down dead_ the little voice in my head suggested. It was right though that would make Emmett happy.

"It's easy, stop being such a…." I glanced round the room thinking of a name. "Jerk!" I finished and stormed outside to call a cab.

Edward P.O.V

Of all the names she could have called me, she chose Jerk. At least that was a little polite. Around an hour after she stormed out I caught sight of Emmett outside talking to Rosalie. If that guy was moving in on my girl I swear he'd be unable to play Basketball ever again. I glanced round and saw Mike and Brandon going through my parents video collection.

"Yo Edward man I can't believe you're parents don't have any decent porn!"

Mike called to me. I had an awesome idea at that point. Geez I don't get why they've got me failing English and math cause I'm a genius.

"Here put this on" I told him handing him a certain video. I smirked

"What is it?" Brandon and Mike both asked.

"It's a comedy" I simply stated. Mike placed it in the machine and the screen flickered to life. My dad and Edwards moms faces appeared onto the screen and a huge banner behind them announced it was Forks High Senior prom. A narrator was speaking.

"Forks High Prom Kong and Queen had this to say…" The voice commentated. A close up appeared on Esme's face as she spoke. Her words were drowned out as Emmett and Rosalie burst into the room. As someone on-screen asked what kept their relationship together My dad answered

"Uh Good sex!" He said into the mike. Everyone on and off-screen laughed and I glanced at Emmett. He saw me staring and walked out the room after shoving me hard into the wall. I laughed and he left. Rosalie looked at me with anger in her features but I was laughing too hard to care. I slipped out of the room whilst everyone was pre-occupied and headed along the pier. There was a figure at the end and I recognized it as Bella.

Bella P.O.V

Damn cab not showing up I thought to myself. I guess I'd have to go in and get my ride from Emmett. Dammit. I noticed a figure heading up to where I was sitting. It was Edward. Did God hate me? I mean I've never done anything that was really wrong. I have a 4.0 GPA, I earned my own money and I respected my Parents well parent. When He was around. So tell me why was God screwing up my life right now.

"So I guess of all the things you could have called me, Jerk was probably the most polite." He told me.

I laughed "Well you were being one. Do you need a ride?" He asked me

"Um no I think I'll go patch things up with Emmett." I told him as I hopped up and started to walk to the house.

"He left a while ago" Edward explained to me. Great.

"Perfect, well my place isn't that far I guess I'll just walk."

"Don't be stupid. Come on I'll take you." He said and started to lead me to the driveway with everyone's cars in it.

We walked up to a Red M3 BMW. Sweet.

"Come on we'll take Rose's car." He said and opened the door for me.

"Look I'm really fine." I told him laughing. He smirked at me.

"You're a little high on yourself aren't you, going around telling everyone you're all fine." He said laughing. I gave up and got in the car grinning.

We were driving along when I decided to tell him what I'd been thinking.

"Look, I'm sorry but I really don't think I can keep tutoring you." I told him.

"I thought you'd say that." He told me with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry" I started to explain but he cut me off.

"Look when I was a kid Basketball was something fun, you know on the side. But now it's like my life. It's my way to college and I need grades to keep on playing. So come on help me out here. Please." He told me. I couldn't turn him down.

"Fine but you keep it a secret and Emmett doesn't find out." I warned him

"Thank-you" He said just as we pulled up at my house. "Is this your place?" He asked me.

"Yeah, Im uh staying here until we get the mansion renovated!" I joked

"I wasn't trying to show off" He said laughing.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, 7am at the docks." I spoke. He nodded in reply and I left the car.

Edward P.O.V

Thank god I managed to keep her tutoring me. I pulled away and sped back to the party.

Emmett P.O.V

I was driving home and had stopped at a set of traffic lights when I noticed Rosalie's speeding past. All I could think was that she had been drinking at the party and was driving. I pulled out and drove after her. That was when I noticed the car lose control and hit another car and then crash into a tree. I braked and jumped out the car. "Rosalie!" I shouted as the door opened.

It was Edward who stepped out. Alone.

"Dude, what the hell do you think you were doing?" I yelled at him.

"What does it matter to you." He replied. Idiot could have killed himself or worse someone else. "And what the hell do you think you're doing chasing after my girlfriend?" He went on. Shit.

"Look, she was drinking at the party and I thought she was driving." I told him. He started to walk away. "Edward, Edward where the hell are you going. You can't just leave this here." I shouted after him.

"Yeah I can and you know what if you stick around you can watch me." He said smiling.

"Edward you can't leave this here. You're gonna get caught. What about Rosalie huh the cars registered in her name." I questioned him.

"So what!" He said. "And I wasn't even here cause I was with Mike the whole time. At least that's what he's going to say. And then again all I see is a trashed up car and you." He said and walked away. Well I wasn't going to I stared to attach Rosalie's car to the garage car I had. My Uncle James owned the garage and I worked there. I would take it to him.


	4. Return To Me

**Here's the new chapter for Wish You Were. Enjoy and please review. :D**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Amy: OMG I totally own Twilight :D**_

_**Claire: Dream on Amy!**_

_**Amy: Well I totally own Edward**_

_**Claire: Ha you wish!**_

_**Amy: Well Emmett?**_

_**Claire: No Amy you don't own Twilight, Edward or Emmett**_

_**Amy: Fine Twilight and it's characters don't belong to me. But I do have a Fall Out Boy C.D so beat that Stephanie Meyer !!!!!**_

_**Chapter name : Return to me**_

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_Emmett P.O.V_

_I took the car too my uncle James. To say he was mad would be an understatement. He was pissed. _

"_Hit and Run huh?" He asked then snorted "You realise I could lose my license for this right" He spoke. I looked down in guilt I had forgotten what the consequences were for this type of shit. _

"_I couldn't just leave it, could I. The car's registered in her name and that basterd just walked off and left it there." I explained_

"_What is it with this chick huh Em That you're willing to break the law for her!" He said. I didn't answer. He sighed._

"_Cover it back up. What about the other car that got hit what did you do about that one?" He asked_

"_Left him a note, told him to bring it here. I said I'd do it free of charge." I explained. _

"_Well that's great Em cause you know I'm already struggling to bring in paying customers !!!" He yelled. I looked down_

"_Get in the car, You're going home." He told me. I quietly covered the car up whilst he got his keys. That was when I noticed it. There was a small green and black striped hat sitting on the passengers seat. It was Bella's. What was her hat doing in here? When I got home I saw that my mom was waiting up. James told me that I'd better tell her what happened, but I was already pretty pissed at her. She had never told me that she and Carlisle had been voted Prom King and Queen. When I walked she was at the table reading. _

"_Well apparently its not so hard to fix a pipe and we can just do it ourselves, so if you could maybe dig me a hole we could find out where the broken pipe is." She said pleasantly_

"_So now you've got me digging ditches" I said venom seeping through my voice._

"_Whats wrong?" She asked me worriedly. I shook my head and didn't answer._

"_Emmett you wanna stop picking at my table before you break it." She Said " What's wrong?" She asked me. I stopped and looked up at her._

"_Do you know that you can find our entire house into the living room of their beach house?" I asked her. She looked at me. Worry crossing her features._

"_Why would you even bring something up like that?" She asked me back._

"_You and Carlisle were pretty serious" I stated. Her face froze. " How could you not have told me that you had even talked about marriage with him." I almost shouted "You should have made him pay. You should have made him pay so that we didn't have to live like this!" I was shouting now_

"_Emmett what happened tonight, who told you all this?" She asked me. Worry seeping through her voice. _

"_I learned something is all. Everybody has secrets right mom" I said and walked off to my room and tried to fall asleep. _

_I woke up the next morning and felt horrible but still really angry. I headed out to start digging the ditch for my mom. When she came out a little while later she wasn't mad at me. _

"_Thank-you" She said. I sat down next to her on the stairs. "You ready to talk now?" She asked me. _

"_That depends, You ready to tell me the truth?" I asked back. She looked at me._

"_Look Emmett if I had asked Carlisle for money, he would have demanded to have a part in your life. I mean look at Nathan" She explained_

"_Like Father like Son" I said _

"_Exactly, and I think that would have been the bigger price to pay. Don't you?" She finished. I smiled and nodded and she hugged me._

"_Uh mom I have to tell you something." I started real nervous. My mom was awesome but when she got mad you had too run._

_Edward P.O.V_

_When I got back to the beach house almost everyone had left. Rosalie was in the living-room watching the prom video I'd played. She spoke as soon as I entered the room._

"_What you did tonight was beyond cruelty." She stated without looking at me. _

"_It wasn't that bad" I said. She turned round and looked at me._

"_Where have you been tonight Edward?" She asked me._

"_I went on a beer run." I told her_

"_For three hours!" She said "And where's my car Edward?" She asked me. Shit._

"_Well Mike wanted to take Alice home so I gave him it to drive back tomorrow." I lied. She lifted her drink and spoke._

"_I never told a ridiculous lie to my girlfriend's face. Drink up." She said handing me the cup. "Cause Alice got a ride home with Angela." She informed me _

"_Well then it was some other girl!" I said. "Look I'm going to bed are you coming?" I asked her. She looked at me and narrowed her eyes._

"_Yeah cause that's what I'm going to do!" She said sarcastically and turned around again "I can not believe you just asked me that with a straight face." She told me. I went to bed and fell into an easy sleep._

_I was up pretty early the next morning and heard the door go. _

"_Edward!" Rosalie yelled from the spot in the living room where she slept last night._

_By the time I got to the door Rosalie was asking Mike where her car was. I made motions behind her back to tell him to lie but he was too slow she turned round and began asking me where her car was._

_Carlisle P.O.V ( He he time for some evil mind!!!) (Right after the game)_

_I came home from my son Edwards basketball game. I wasn't happy because some of the other players had been involving Emmett. My……… Well My son. As far as I am concerned he's not mine. I had a real family with my wife Elizabeth and our son Edward. Elizabeth was on a business trip right now and would be home in a few weeks. I pulled into the garage and headed into the house. I walked into our kitchen. There was a woman standing there. "Look at this it's called dinner" Elizabeth stated she was home early. I hugged her and kissed her happily. _

"_I thought you weren't coming home for a few weeks" I said._

"_Well I managed to close the deal in all of one meeting so I came home early" She explained. "Wheres Edward?" She asked me. _

"_He's out" I told her and we settled down to enjoy our dinner. A few hours later I was looking throughout the house wondering where Elizabeth was. I found her in Edward's room. She was looking at all the posters that were on his walls._

"_He used to ask me before he put things up on the wall. Now I don't even know what he's into." She told me. "Besides Basketball" She added. _

"_Basketball" I said. We laughed and headed out his room. _

_The next morning Edward still wasn't home so I figured he'd slept at the beach house. I went in to the kitchen as Liz was cooking breakfast. She was coming off the phone and turned round._

"_That was your brother on the phone" She stated. Ahh James. He owned an autoshop here in Forks. He had stayed behind and helped Esme with Emmett after I went to college. He'd always been in love with her even when I was with her. "It seems our son was involved in a Hit and Run last night." She went on. Damn you Edward I thought._

"_I'll talk to him." I told her. She started to talk again._

"_That's not the worst part, he walked away and tried to pin the blame on Emmett." She told me. I looked down without nothing to say._

"_I don't even know who he is anymore, he's out all night and getting into trouble. Where is he Carlisle?" She said. At that moment we heard the door open and close and Edward entered the kitchen. We were both looking at him._

"_What?" He said._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Edward P.O.V_

_My Uncle James told my mom and dad. Unbelievable. I hadn't even known my mom was back until I walked in my house this morning. They told me I had to go down to his autoshop and pay for Rosalie's car to get fixed. I went down that morning and James and Emmett were both there. _

"_What are you doing her?" Emmett asked angrily. _

"_Well I expect his parents sent him" James told Emmett. Emmett turned form me to james _

"_You told them?" He asked him. James looked at him and spoke again_

"_Yeah. You might be willing to let him get away with it but I'm not" James said. So Emmett wasn't the one who insisted on calling my parents. Weird. The phone rang from the office._

"_Try not to kill each other girls" He said and went off to answer the phone._

_I looked at Emmett and Spoke_

"_How much is this gonna cost?" I asked him. He looked at me and answered_

"_I don't know. A lot." He told me_

"_Well look send me a bill when it's done okay" I turned to leave then but stopped when he spoke again._

"_Hey stay away from Bella" He warned me. _

"_We were just talking man, you know kinda like you and Rosalie." I said and walked away smiling. I went to Rosalie's and found her in her room watching TV. _

"_You're car should be fixed by the end of the week." I told her. She barely even looked at me. _

"_Good, bag of stuff by the doors yours take it and get out." She said. What the fuck. I picked up the bag and looked at what was inside it. There was a shirt and some other stuff I'd left here._

"_Rosalie is this about your car?" I asked her. "Cause I've already said I'm paying for it." _

"_It's not about the car its about you. I finally saw you clearly for the first time last night. The way you treated Mike, The way you treated your brother." I cut her off._

"_Don't call him that." I told her. She went on as if I hadn't even interrupted._

"_And the way you're playing that girl." She finished._

"_What Bella. Rosalie she means nothing to me." I said._

"_Well if that's the case then you're an ass and If that isn't the case then you're still an ass and what's really sad Edward is that you're too stupid too realise that." She told me. _

"_You know what how 'bout I call You when you're not so PMS."I said _

"_You know what don't bother." She said. I didn't move. She threw the bag at me and I instantly caught it. "I mean it get the hell out!" She yelled. I left her place and went home._

_Bella P.O.V_

_I was working at Esme's Café that night and I was hoping that I'd get to see Emmett tonight. I was cleaning counters when he walked in. _

"_Hey you're alive, I was beginning to think I'd never see you again." I spoke as he approached. He threw my hat on the counter and looked at me. It was the hat I'd left in Rosalie's car when Edward had drove me home. I looked up at him and notice him looking at me. _

"_You left that in Rosalie's car" He stated and walked back out. I stared after him as he left._


End file.
